


a wasteland (my only retreat)

by melodramatic



Series: stories under 1k [8]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Addiction, Fluff, M/M, Overdose, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramatic/pseuds/melodramatic
Summary: Tyler knew he was addicted.





	a wasteland (my only retreat)

Tyler was not addicted.

He loved the way his medication made him feel - light as air, an extra skip in his step, an extra beating his heart - but he could stop taking it anytime. He was sure he could.

"Maybe we can get through today without the medication?" Josh asked as he began to brush his teeth while Tyler opened up his bottle of pills.

Tyler narrowed his gaze at the boy, "What do you mean?"

Josh held up one finger and then spit his toothpaste out, wiping his mouth with a towel. "Well, you take those everyday."

"Yeah. 'Cause they help."

"I know, but. I'm just worried you'll develop a dependency on them," Josh said.

Tyler rolled his eyes playfully, "I won't develop a dependency on my medication, Josh. I just started taking them a week ago."

Josh sighed, "I know, but still."

And the conversation ended as Tyler popped two of them in his mouth (even though it was recommended to only take one at a time) and kissed Josh on the cheek, heading into the kitchen to grab breakfast.

 

He was not dependent on the pills, he was not dependent on the pills, he was not dependent on the pills.

They made him happy - they made him _feel_ happy. 

"Ty," Josh said as he walked into the living room, holding an empty pill bottle, "Didn't you just get these refilled three days ago?"

Tyler didn't turn his attention from the TV, "Yeah." His speech was slurred only slightly, and he really hoped Josh wouldn't notice.

"They're already all gone. How many do you take at a time?"

He shrugged.

"I don't - I don't think this is healthy. Maybe we should find another way to work on your Anxiety."

Tyler sighed deeply and his eyes fluttered close for a second, "I don't need another way. 'S fine."

Josh stared at him for a second before cutting his loses, and putting the bottle back into the cupboard.

It was refilled the next day.

 

It was a rough day. Josh faught with Tyler about something that they'd easily forgive each other for the next day. It really wasn't even that big of a deal. 

Josh gritted his teeth and stated that he was going to take a walk. 

Tyler was silent. His thoughts were elsewhere.

 

"Tyler?" Josh called when he arrived back at their house half an hour later.

No response.

He checked the time: 7:05pm. He wouldn't have gone to sleep this early, would he? And his car was still in the driveway - he had to be here.

Josh opened the door to their bedroom, and found Tyler laying in the fetal position and shivering. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, pushing fringe out of the boy's face.

"Tyler?" He whispered. Tyler's mouth moved, but the words were inaudible. 

"Huh?" Josh asked, moving his ear closer to hear.

"'m sorry."

Josh's heart sank, "It's okay, love. It's okay."

But Tyler shook his head, with silent tears streaming down his cheeks. And then there was something in the corner of his eye that caught his attention - the pill bottle. The empty pill bottle. That had just been filled the other day.

"Did you take all of these at once?" Josh asked, his veins starting to pulse with worry.

Tyler nodded, and he didn't stop shivering.

 

 

"I'm sorry."

 

The hospital was too quiet.

 

"Don't leave me, Josh."

 

 

Josh kissed his forehead, and tucked the thin hospital blanket around Tyler, whispering sweet promises into his ear.

"I love you, Ty. We need to find you a new way to cope, alright?"

Tyler nodded, "I just - I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to - to - to-" He began choking on his own words, and Josh kissed the top of his head.

"It's okay," He whispered, holding his hand tightly, "It's okay. I understand. I love you."

"I love you, too." 

 

It took time and self-discipline, but Tyler's lucid state-of-mind meant way more to the both of them than the way any sort of medication could.

And when Tyler's smile finally reached his eyes again - that was when Josh knew he was so, so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Stay safe


End file.
